The Walking Wounded
by I'm a Gleek
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react? Set after Reunion. Complete.
1. Chapter One: Revelations

Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: Buffy and Willow find a cure that will make Angel's soul permanent. So the Scooby gang minus Giles come to LA. Spike comes later on his own.  
  
Dawn, Giles and Joyce are not mentioned so you can make up your own reasons for them not being there. Buffy no longer has to stay in SD. They found a spell and closed up the hell mouth for good. Willow and Xander are together because I'm just not good at writing a lot of people so Anya and Tara are not in this story.  
  
Authors notes: Just a quick note. I started this last year so it does not relate to this season at all. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Cordelia Chase ran a hand through her short brown hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't find anything on third eyes in these books. But I could sure use one, mine are killing me."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean," Wesley Wyndam Pryce, her associate, agreed. He wiped his glasses on his shirt and replaced them on his face.  
  
"Man, this is just nasty," Charles Gunn, the former vampire hunter voiced his disgust. "This demon here, eats puppy eyes."  
  
"Eww," Cordelia cringed, "Mark that page, I want to kill anything that will hurt innocent puppies."  
  
All three leaned back in their chairs and sighed.  
  
"We should go home and get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, it's not like that third eye's going any where."  
  
"That sounds dope. I should check on my crew any way."  
  
They all went to the back room to gathered up their belongings and didn't notice Spike slip in the door.  
  
"Hello all," he greeted from his perch on their desk.  
  
"Spike," Cordelia gasped and reached into her bag for a cross.  
  
Gunn just gawked, "That's a bad ass vampire? Hey guy, Billy Idol isn't really what one would call cool any more. Or are you just trying to look like one of those boy band kids."  
  
Spike just glared at him. He gave Cordelia a slow sexy smile, "Hello luv, there's no need for that."  
  
"We beg to differ," Wesley stepped in front of Cordelia, with his crossbow aimed at Spike's chest.  
  
Laughing Spike stood up causing all three to take a step back, "What the Scoobies didn't tell you? That's been going around I guess. They don't tell you a lot of things." He pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"This is a non-smoking environment," Wesley informed him, gripping the crossbow tighter, "So I suggest you leave."  
  
Ignoring him Spike lit his smoke and took a long drag. "I'm, what you would call, fixed. The government put a chip in my head. Can't hurt humans."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Spike blew the smoke in their faces causing them to choke, "I don't care much if you do. Just thought I'd let you in on something Nancy Boy didn't tell you."  
  
"What about Angel?" Spike noticed the concern in Cordelia's voice and raises his eyebrow.  
  
He smiles at her and let's them in on the secret, "It's just that his soul is permanent. Has been for a few days now. I guess he was to busy shagging Buffy to let his friends in on his good fortune."  
  
"You're lying," Cordelia whispered, "If that were true, which it's not, Angel would have told us right away."  
  
"Well, maybe he has his priorities messed up," Spike counted his fingers, "Shag Buffy, tell friends I'll never go evil again. Sounds like he's got them right to me."  
  
Cordelia looked at him and slowly lowered the cross. "He's not like you, he has a soul and would always come to-"  
  
"What? Come to you and tell you everything would be all right? Or would he rather tell that to the love of his life?"  
  
They all looked down, "Face it. Angel's got the Scoobies and no use for you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'the Scoobies'?" Wesley questioned, bringing the crossbow closer to his body, still aiming it at Spike.  
  
"Another secret? Well it would seem that our slayer managed to seal the Hellmouth for good. With my help of course, and in the process found a cure for Angel's curse. The entire gang packed up and moved here. Willow's going to university and Xander has some sort of job lined up. So everyone is at the hotel living the good life, while you're all cramped in this one room sharing a desk."  
  
Everyone's gaze went to the desk that was living on borrowed time.  
  
Cordelia was the first to break her gaze, "Wait. What did you mean that you helped close the Hellmouth. Even if you are neutered why would you help Buffy?"  
  
Spike seemed uncomfortable under their stares, "Well, I.I can hurt demons. S.so I like to hurt things, and so I hurt demons."  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened in understanding, "You love her."  
  
"What? Do not. I would never." Spike's stammering confirmed it for her.  
  
"You're in love with Buffy, that's why you helped." She was smiling her full-watt smile, "You're a Nancy Boy."  
  
"Am not, and do not. I would never love a slayer. That.that's just sick and wrong," he looked at all of them and their amused faces. How he hated humans, "Fine. So what? Angel didn't tell you his soul was permanent and left you and.and.so there." He flopped back on to the desk mumbling.  
  
Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia all sit around the desk Spike occupied.  
  
No one had spoken for five minutes until Wesley shouted, "Fantastic."  
  
They all glanced at him, "What's 'fantastic'?" Cordelia finally spoke.  
  
"Angel's soul is permanent."  
  
"You just getting their bro, cause we figured that out about-" Gunn was cut off.  
  
"No, I mean that there is no longer a threat of Angelus. Angel fired us because he was going dark," Wesley sat straight in his chair, "But now he can't. He won't. We can go back to work for him and not have to worry about his demon."  
  
"One little thing Wes," all eyes turned to Cordelia, "He hasn't told us. He's known for what? Three days," At Spike's nod she continued, "and he still hasn't told us."  
  
"Maybe he just wanted some alone time with Buffy?" Wesley defended him.  
  
"Oh, and we wouldn't give him that. We would just say, 'No Angel, we don't think you should have some time alone with the love of your life, we think we should get straight to work.' I mean, we're not complete bastards."  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way over right now."  
  
Four pairs of eyes drift to the door.  
  
"It doesn't matter if he does finally show up, the point is, we were his best friends and what does he do? He fires us. Kicks up to the curb and now that he's going to be soul boy for the rest of eternity were suppose to go running? I don't think so."  
  
"Cordelia, he was going through a rough time. We have to take his feelings-"  
  
"His feelings? His feelings? What about all the people in my visions? The visions that were meant to guide him. He could turn his back on them. I couldn't. We couldn't. Yes, we have bad days too. We can have the worst day of our lives but we show up. We help. We save souls. Buffy fights the big bad and saves lives. I can't fault her for that. She does what she has to. But with her here in LA, Angel won't do what he's suppose to. It will be high school all over again. Buffy dishing out orders, Angel doing whatever she says. Me being the major bitch. I've changed and can't go back to that. I won't." Cordelia who had paced through her tirade sank into a chair.  
  
Wesley and Gunn both went to her side, "Cordy, you aren't the person you were in high school and don't have to turn back into her."  
  
She stood and reached for her bag, "I won't. Because I'm not going back." She turned and walked out of the office.  
  
Wesley sighed, "We just need to give he a couple of days. She'll come around."  
  
"Yeah," Gunn murmured not quite believing it. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Plan

1 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: HELP! If you have any titles rolling around in your head and think they mught apply to this story, I would apreciate any help you could give me.  
  
Authors notes: Just a quick note. I started this last year so it does not relate to this season at all. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Cordelia quickly walked towards her apartment building. She clutched the cross she used earlier on Spike, tightly in her hand. The fast approaching footsteps behind her, made her grip tighten even more.  
  
"Cordelia," she calmed down at the familiar British accent, "Wait up, pet, I want to talk to you."  
  
She stopped so Spike could reach her, then resumed her pace. "What do you want now, Spike?" She still had not looked at the blonde vampire.  
  
Spike fell into step with the beautiful girl beside him, "Well, I was just thinking, you don't want to work with the poof and slutty, and neither do I. So."  
  
"So what?" Cordelia stopped and looked at him, "You want me to team up with you? No way. I have better things to do with my time then bicker with you."  
  
Spike caught up to her again after she stormed off, "Come on, pet. Think about it. You're gonna get those vision things until the day you die, but you don't want a warrior? What are you going to do, fight all the big nasties yourself?"  
  
This put a halt to Cordelia's plans of just staking the annoying vampire. "How do you think it would work? I get the visions you kill the scary."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Spike shrugged.  
  
"What happens when you get bored, huh? Decide that you've done enough for the good guys and want to go back to wrecking havoc. What happens to me then?" He tries to interrupt but she held her hand up to stop him. "It'll probably be too late for me to hook up with the Scooby gang, not that I'd want to."  
  
"Pet, I wouldn't leave you. Even if I tried you could kick my ass right back where it belonged. Think about it. You would never have to see Angel or Buffy again. I would be your warrior not them. They can find their own mission, you can lead me on mine. I could teach you how to fight and use weapons. We could drive from town to town fighting evil as we go. We would be mobile so if a demon is too bad we'd be gone before it knew what happened to us. We'd make a great team Cordelia," he pointed to her, "Seer," then pointed to himself, "Warrior. We'd be unstoppable." Spike's eyes were so sincere Cordelia wondered if that was how he got his victims to trust him.  
  
"Did you ever use that 'I promise nothing bad will happen to you if you just come with me' look on any of your victims?"  
  
Spike smiled at her and cocked his head to the side and gave her a lopsided smile, "All the time. You have to stick with what works."  
  
"So you're admitting to me that I will be a victim of your game. What are you going to do, get an old friend to kill me so Angel will be hurt? You would do that to get back at him for stealing Buffy away from you, not that you ever had a chance."  
  
"Yeah well, at least I was brave enough to tell her I loved her. You probably don't even know you love Peaches. Your justifying that the reason you won't go back is because of high school."  
  
"Because it is."  
  
"No. I don't think that it is. I think you don't want to be downstairs while you know the vampire you love is shagging some other girl upstairs."  
  
Cordelia glared at Spike, "Fine. You got me. Now what the hell do you expect me to do about it? Should I go in there and beg him to love me back? It wouldn't happen. He's in love with Buffy. He can now be with Buffy for the rest of her life. He doesn't want to be with me. I'm just the girl with the visions. He's willing to let me suffer for his redemption. Even with me gone he's going to find a way to redeem himself. I'm just a faster way of getting there."  
  
"So come with me," Spike held her shoulders so she faced him, "He'll find his own way, like you said, and we'll find ours."  
  
"What's your plan Spike? If I leave I'll have no money, no job to get money, and no place to live. How's it suppose to work?"  
  
They had just reached her apartment door, and Spike looked at her with a blank expression. "I've never planned before. I usually just get an idea and go with it."  
  
She walked over the threshold, turned back and looked at him thoughtfully. "Just go with it," she said almost to herself. She stepped back from the door, "I think I like that."  
  
Spike could see the wheels turning in her head. He was about to mention that he couldn't enter her apartment when he heard a quiet, "Come in."  
  
He stepped through the door and closed it behind him. She turned to face him with a huge smile, "I've never done anything without an itinerary. Until I moved here, that is. And even then I always had a plan. I've never just done something for the hell of it. Will you help me pack?"  
  
Spike smiled back at the brunette, "Whatever you say pet, whatever you say." 


	3. Chapter Three: Reunion

Disclaimer in earlier chapters  
  
Authors notes: I stayed up late last night writing three more chapters. I'm going to post one a day, because I need to stay ahead. I still need help with a title so any suggestions are welcome. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. That was greatly appreciated. I don't mind hearing from you more then once. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - Reunion  
  
Gunn stopped his truck in front of the Hyperion Hotel and turned off the ignition. "Are you sure we want to do this? I mean Cordy had some really good points."  
  
"I understand that she's hurt. We were hurt too, but she'll come around and thank us for this later."  
  
"If you say so." They jumped out of the truck and headed for the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Angel smiled as he walked down the stairs to the hotel lobby. The last few days of his life had been amazing. Granted he spent most of it, well all of it, upstairs making love to the love of his life. He couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.  
  
He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a deep swallow. Memories of sewage passing for coffee made him frown. Cordelia never learned how to make a decent cup of coffee. Cordelia. Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn all must hate him. With good reason, he treated them terribly. "Well I just have to go fix that."  
  
A pair of feminine arms wrapped around his middle, "You have to go fix what?"  
  
Angel turned in Buffy's embrace and returned it, "I have to go and try to make amends with Cordelia, Wes and Gunn."  
  
"You don't have to do that now," she pulled him in for a kiss, "Plenty of time for that later."  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them both spinning around to face a smiling Wesley and Gunn.  
  
"I hear congratulations is in order." Wesley walked towards the happy couple.  
  
"Hey Wes, Gunn, I was just about to come to see you," Angel took Wesley's offered hand and shook it.  
  
"Think nothing of it. Are we back in business?"  
  
Angel smiled at the ex-watcher, "Yes, were back. Where's Cordy?"  
  
"Um.She was a little upset that you hadn't told us yet. I assured her that you were just," he glanced at Buffy, "busy. Give her a couple of days to come round."  
  
Angel hugged Buffy close to him with one arm, "How did you find out?"  
  
"Oh, some big, bleach blonde, bad-ass vampire told us. He was kind of funny. Got the feeling he was into you," Gunn held out a hand to Buffy, "Charles Gunn, but everyone calls me Gunn."  
  
"Buffy Summers. Nice to meet you." Turning to Wesley, "Good to see you again."  
  
"Like wise."  
  
"Hey guys, I never realized how tiring shopping can be," Willow Rosenburg said as she and her boyfriend Xander Harris walked through the door.  
  
"Yeah, Sunnydale's one stop shop has everything you need. But here three- thousand different stores have everything you need. I'm dead," they both fell on to the couch with out even noticing Wesley or Gunn.  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy got their attention, "this is Gunn and you remember Wesley."  
  
"Girly man, how could we forget," Xander imitated his scream and laughed at his own joke, but received glares from everyone.  
  
"Yes, of course. The sarcastic one, just what we need," Wesley rolled his eyes.  
  
No one said a word for over a minute. The tension in the room was pulpable. Wesley glared at Xander for his rude comment, Xander and Willow looked at their feet. Buffy hid behind Angel watching Wesley warily. Gunn just stood there looking at everyone.  
  
Angel decided to break the tension. "Willow, why don't you and Xander take your bags to your room." They both seemed relieved with that escape plan, "Buffy why don't you help them?"  
  
"Sure, well bye," the Scoobies nearly ran out of the lobby.  
  
Angel offered the guys some coffee. Once they were settled on the couch Angel apologized, "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through these last few months."  
  
"It was nothing, Angel. Every man has to be alone sometimes and we accept that," Wesley brushed it off.  
  
"I really should talk to Cordy. If she's too upset to come here then maybe I should go to her."  
  
"That might be a good idea. But if she puts you off this time, I wouldn't be to daunted, she took your firing us harder then we did," Wesley gestured to Gunn and himself.  
  
Angel looked at them with sad puppy dog eyes, "Do you think she'll forgive me?"  
  
"Eventually. She's also a little upset that Xander and Willow are staying in LA. It brings back bad memories of high school or something."  
  
"Why? What did they do to her in high school?" Gunn asked, "I thought she just didn't want to be the bitch again."  
  
"That's part of it," Wes explained, "She dated Xander in high school until her and Willow's boyfriend walked in on him kissing Willow."  
  
"Oh," he nodded in understanding. "Wait, he chose her over our Cordy? She must have a great personality."  
  
"They grew up together," Angel provided.  
  
"Oh, they played doctor. I get it now. Renewed feelings of lust. The forbidden fruit. You never want it 'til you can't have it. And when you get it you realize not a sweet as it said." At the looks Angel and Wes gave him he said, "I used to have a girlfriend like that. Didn't work out."  
  
"Okay. Let's go see Cordy."  
  
The drive to Cordelia's was silent. Each man was deep in thought. When they pulled up to her apartment building they all gave themselves mental shakes.  
  
They jumped out of the car and walked to her door. Angel knocked and they waited. He tried again to no avail, then tried the knob. It was locked.  
  
Wesley nudged him aside, "I have a key," he went on to explain at Angel's odd look, "When you first fired us we worked out of here."  
  
They entered the apartment and noticed the disarray. Angel's facial expression turned from guilty worried. "What happened here?"  
  
"I don't know," Wesley went into her room calling to Cordelia.  
  
Angel looked around the living room, "She's not here. Where is she."  
  
"Her clothes are missing," Wesley said coming out of Cordelia's room, "She's gone."  
  
"Where?" Gunn also started getting worried.  
  
"She probably needed sometime to herself and didn't want to be disturbed. I'm sure there's no reason to worry."  
  
Gunn started for the door, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"We should probably leave. She'll come to us eventually. Angel?"  
  
Angel was looking at the apartment that he had stayed in only a few months ago, before he went dark. Before he fired the people he cared about. Before he threw away his key to redemption. Before he pushed his best friend away. He walked through the door, "She'll come back." 


	4. Chapter Four: Roach Motel

1 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: Buffy and Willow find a cure that will make Angel's soul permanent. So the Scooby gang minus Giles come to LA. Spike comes later on his own.  
  
Dawn, Giles and Joyce are not mentioned so you can make up your own reasons for them not being there. Buffy no longer has to stay in SD. They found a spell and closed up the hell mouth for good. Willow and Xander are together because I'm just not good at writing a lot of people so Anya and Tara are not in this story.  
  
Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I still need help with a title so any suggestions would be appreciated. I'm not sure what kind of car Spike drives so if I'm wrong don't sue. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four - Roach Motel  
  
Five Months Later  
  
Cordelia and Spike pulled into the motel parking lot just after sundown. His beat up pinto sputtered and died.  
  
Cordelia stepped out of the passenger seat and stretched her long legs. "Just in time," she motioned to the orange gage on the fuel tank that was well below 'E'.  
  
Spike through the butt of a cigarette away after taking one final drag, "Yeah luv, I'll run to the petro station while you get some rest."  
  
"I'm fine," she waved him away with her right hand and winced at the pain that went down her side.  
  
Spike laughed at her attempt to brush off the six inch gash she got from their last battle. "Fine? Is that what they call it these days?" Walking to her side, "Let's rent us a room and change your dressing."  
  
The motel desk keeper, a short fat man in his early fifties, shook when he saw the pair walk towards the office. They were both dressed all in black, their dusters swirling behind them. The man with bleached blonde hair wore an expression that asked you to try to mess with him. The woman's long brown hair flowed around her shoulders. He couldn't read her expression.  
  
When the finally reached him, he nervously stood up.  
  
"We'd like a room," the man said. He had a British accent, which was unexpected. "Dan," he added after seeing the cheap name plate on the counter.  
  
Sweat started to form on Dan's upper lip, "One bed or two?"  
  
The man eyed the woman up and down he was about to answer when she raised her eyebrow. "Two," he said almost grouchy.  
  
"With a TV that works," the girl added.  
  
Dan gave them the key after they paid for the room, half price of course, thanks to Spike's excellent bartering technique.  
  
Spike was finding it hard to hold in his chuckles as they left the office. Cordelia was impressed, the last time they tried that the cops chased them out of town. When they reached the room Spike opened the door.  
  
"I'll get the bags. Take the bandages off and I'll get fresh ones."  
  
Cordelia smiled her thanks and looked around the little room. Two twin beds, a bedside table with a lamp. She tried the switch, nothing happened, "Great," she mumbled. The TV sat on top of a dresser that was missing two drawers, and the bathroom was just beyond. She walked towards it hoping a hot shower would help her cramped muscles loosen. Cordelia almost sighed with relief at the sight before her. No sign of a bug anywhere. This was well above any other motels they've stayed at during the last month of their travel.  
  
She turned when Spike entered the room. "No bugs," she smiled.  
  
Spike returned it, "Good. I hate it when you scream and go all girly."  
  
"I am a girl," she pointed out needlessly, as she removed her coat.  
  
"I realize that luv, but you hunt and fight demons, and little, tiny bugs scare the shit out of you."  
  
Cordy took her bag from Spikes hand, "Well, bugs can crawl on you and you won't notice, while demons would draw a little attention to themselves." She pulled out her night clothes which consist of a T-shirt and shorts. "I'm going to take a shower, then change the bandage."  
  
"Whatever you say luv," he leaned back on the bed he claimed for himself. The bed closest to the door.  
  
A few months back, a demon they were hunting got word of it and tried to get to them first. It broke into the motel room and got to Cordy, in the first bed, before he could stop it. She has the scar on her back to prove it. Since then Spike has always slept closest to the door.  
  
One hour later they were both showered and talking about their fight coming up the next night. "You should stay back."  
  
"No, I don't think so," Cordelia stated, brushing the tangles out of her long hair.  
  
Spike watched her, it was very soothing routine they had gotten into. He watches as she gets ready for bed. She applies her lotions, though not as many now as when they started, brushes her teeth and then her hair. She even let Spike brush it once in a while. But only when she was too tired, hurt or drunk to do it her self.  
  
The latter was a very rare occasion. The last time they got drunk was after a huge battle that they didn't really think they lived through. They walked into the bar thinking that they were really dead. The bartender gave them weird looks all night. Probably because they kept asking if he could really see them.  
  
"Cordelia, with your injury I'd be worrying about you not the guy I'm fighting. You can stay in the car in case we need a fast get away."  
  
"Fine. But I'm only giving in until I get better. The second I'm recovered, we're going to kill some thing."  
  
"Here, here," Spike raise the mug of blood in the air and then took a sip. 


	5. Chapter Five - Regrets

1 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: Okay her are some ideas I have for the title. (They're not very good) Tell me which one you think is best or give me other options. I'M DESPERATE.  
  
Abandoned  
  
Lies Undone  
  
Reasons  
  
Inevitability  
  
Changing Worlds  
  
Saving Souls  
  
Bestfriends With a Soulless Vampire  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
Walking Wounded  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Just a quick note. I started this last year so it does not relate to this season at all. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five - Regrets  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Wesley Wyndam-Pryce squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to clear them. It seemed as if he read this page a thousand times already. He pushed his chair away from the table and turned towards the coffee machine. After taking a large swallow of the steaming liquid he went back to his table in the corner.  
  
Looking around the office he saw Willow and Xander cuddling on the couch talking to Buffy. Angel was in his office with the doors closed. He and Buffy had had another fight. Wesley wondered what it was about this time, then shook his head. It didn't matter. Last time they fought they were making up for days, leaving Wesley alone to fight the Dirsler demon. Not that he minded, he very rarely fought any more. Not since Buffy said she didn't want anyone else's blood on her hands.  
  
That's the reason Gunn stop coming by. He was the muscle. But with Buffy here he was a researcher. He did not like that at all and decided he'd stick with his crew.  
  
So here Wesley is. Sitting alone at a table of books that need to be read. Wondering if he made a mistake coming back to Angel Investigations. No, knowing he made a mistake and wondering how to fix it. With Gunn's departure and Cordelia's disappearance, he truly felt alone.  
  
He stopped worrying about Cordelia a week after she took off. Well that's not true he still worried, just not as much. She sent him a post card telling him that she was safe, happy and with Spike. She wrote that she wasn't coming back any time soon but she had a new mission in life. She told him that she loved him and Gunn, and would miss them.  
  
Since then Wesley's received a letter or post card every week. He's never been able to write her back, to tell her about everything here, to beg her to come back and take him with her. She never writes from the same place twice.  
  
Once he read a news paper article from New Mexico about two people, fitting Cordelia and Spike's descriptions, saving a bus load of children from hijackers that seemed to resemble vampires. That made him miss her more. She was fighting the good fight, while her was researching the good books.  
  
Wesley didn't even realize he was crying, until tears hit the page he was reading. He quickly reached for his handkerchief and dabbed his eyes. He looked up when Angel opened the door to the office and stepped out. He nodded at Wesley before walking towards Buffy. They spoke in soft tones but he was sure Angel was apologizing. Angel always seemed to be the one to apologize. Maybe it is always his fault. Wesley doubted that very much. But who was he to say anything? Their relationship doesn't seem to be as eternal as they both thought. But that's just his opinion. A vicious demon has more say then him in this group. Speaking of demons.  
  
"I found it," his outburst caused both couples to look at him strangely. "The way to kill the Killihara demon. It's simple really, you just grab the third-"  
  
"Horn and rip it off. Yeah Wes we know," Xander laughed at him, "Willow and I figured it out about two hours ago."  
  
Wesley's face went red with rage but he kept his voice level, "And you didn't bother to tell me."  
  
"Sorry," Willow said snuggeling closer to Xander's side, "We got side tracked."  
  
He was visibly shaking with his anger, but spoke with such calm even Angel was a little frightened, "Fine, okay," he grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the hotel, "call me if you ever actually need me."  
  
  
  
~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter Six: Meeting the PTB

1 Title: The Walking Wounded  
  
2 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: I wasn't sure who the PTB should be. Originally it was a unicorn, but that just seemed beyond stupid. So here it is.  
  
Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six - Meeting the PTB  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Spike and Cordelia exit the alley, where they just dusted a group of vampires, laughing.  
  
"I.I swear they just keep getting stupider," Cordelia was holding on to the walls for balance.  
  
Spike was doubled over, "We're in hicksville, those guys were stupid even as human."  
  
She was panting trying to catch her breath, "They attacked us with sharp pointed sticks. Vampires attacked us with the most popular weapon used to kill them."  
  
"Well I guess it wasn't that dumb. I mean I'm a vampire," he drawled standing up straight.  
  
"Oh," Cordelia composed herself, "Right, not that dumb."  
  
They fell into step beside each other as they headed to the car. Spike slipped his arm over her shoulder and they walked in comfortable silence. Anyone on the street would have thought they were just a normal urban couple. The lack of denim and excess of leather made them look a little less then local. Unlike the demon leaning against the car that looked a lot less then local.  
  
"Are you Cordelia and Spike?" the blue demon with, what looked like a spiky dog collar or perhaps just spikes around it's neck, asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Spike stepped protectively in front of Cordelia.  
  
The demon pushed himself off the hood of the car, "My name is of no importance, the message I was sent to deliver is vital."  
  
"So what's the message then?" Spike was getting into his fighting stance expecting a blow.  
  
"I've been sent by the Powers That Be. They request an audience with the both of you. Here's the address," he handed them a piece of paper, "Parking is a bitch, so I'd try to get their early if I were you. Have a nice day." The demon turned, went to another car, smiled and waved as he drove away.  
  
"He seemed friendly," Cordelia commented and looked at the address.  
  
Spike looked after the car suspiciously, "A little too friendly, if you ask me."  
  
"Well, I didn't. We should try and get there before sunrise."  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"We'll go check the place out. The last thing I need is a vision of a pissed of PTB employee. That is bound to be a hell of a lot more painful then my ordinary visions. So let's go. You can worry all the way there." She flashed her hundred-watt smile.  
  
Spike smirked at her, "Just remember you said that. I don't want you to tell me to shut up."  
  
Sliding into the passenger seat she said to him with mock horror, "I would never."  
  
They arrived at the under ground parking structure forty-five minutes before sunrise. The parking attendant, a demon of some sort said, "Please don't forget to validate your ticket."  
  
"What is this place?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Your messenger didn't tell you?" They shook their heads, "You must have had Earl. Blue guy, looks like he's into S and M?" They nodded, "Yeah, he's a pain in the ass. He thinks he's so important just because he's a messenger. I could be a messenger if I wanted to. It's not."  
  
Cordelia and Spike glanced at each other. Obviously Earl and this guy had issues. Spike interrupted, "That's great guy, but what are we doing here?"  
  
"You are here to meet with the Powers That Be. Find a parking space, be sure to write down where it is. You may be here for a while and forget where your car is. That happened last week, and the Diswa demon went berserk. Have you ever seen a Diswa demon? Scary as all hell when they get angry, that's why I'm glad she's on our side. Any way she was picking up and throwing cars left and right until she found hers. Oh, the mess. We had good witches and wizards working round the clock to clean up that mess. I'm telling you right now, don't say I didn't, write down the parking level and section. If not for your sake, then for everyone who works here. After that take the elevator to the bottom level, someone will direct you from there." He hit a button and the yellow and black arm raised for them to pass.  
  
They gave each other a confused look. They found a parking space on sub level 6 section G. Cordelia wrote the number/letter combination on an old receipt and put it in her purse.  
  
They step onto the elevator and Spike hits the button for the bottom floor. Cordelia reached over and grabbed his hand. He squeezes hers back.  
  
When the doors open they are blinded by the light. Their eyes adjust and they see an attractive Asian woman dressed in a white silk robe. She smiled at them, "Hello, my name is Melina and I will be escorting you for the duration of your stay, however long that may be."  
  
"What do you mean by that? I thought we were just coming for a meet and greet and would be on our way soon." Spike questioned their hostess.  
  
"That is entirely possible sir. The last group I accompanied were here for three hours. But I've also had a group for almost twenty years. It depends on what the Powers need of you."  
  
"Great this is all we need. Me growing old below a parking garage," Cordelia tightened her grip on Spike.  
  
Melina started to walk away from them, but called over her shoulder, "This way please."  
  
They reluctantly followed her down the hallway. The demons that they passed smiled and gave them friendly greetings.  
  
"This is beyond weird," Cordelia whispered through her teeth as she smiled and nodded at a red snake-like creature.  
  
Spike's arm was wrapped protectively around Cordelia's waste, "You're telling me. I think we're in the twilight zone."  
  
"Here we go," Melina stopped before a set of gold double doors. "If you have a seat they will be with you shortly."  
  
They did as they were told. "I will leave you now. When you are done I will show you where to go. Good luck."  
  
They sat in silence for five minutes, Cordelia's grip on Spike's hands continued to get tighter the longer they waited. He could smell the fear coming off her in waves.  
  
"Hey luv, calm down. It's not going to be that bad."  
  
"This place is full of demons, how do we know if they're good or evil. They could be sacrificing us to their god or something. And here we are just sitting on our asses about to die." She drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"Cordelia, look at me," she made eye contact, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. They'll have to kill me first."  
  
"That's what they're going to do. They're going to kill you then me. Were both going to die," her voice had raised a few octal levels with her panic.  
  
Spike was still trying to calm her down when the doors opened letting out a cloud of smoke and a small scary looking demon. They reminded Cordelia of the monsters she had under her bed growing up.  
  
"They are ready to see you now," his deep voice surprised both of them.  
  
They exchanged one last nervous look then rose and walked through the door.  
  
Cordelia and Spike only took a few steps into the room and stopped. The doors behind them closed with what seemed like a defining click. Their grip on each other tightened.  
  
"Come closer," the voice came from behind a boulder. They slowly stepped forward. The voice came again, "I'm not going to bite you. But I'm not sure you can say the same."  
  
"Show yourself, and then we'll decide how close we want to be," Spike bargained.  
  
Slowly the green creature stepped forward, "Not what you were expecting?" it asked.  
  
"What the hell." Cordelia gawked, "The Host. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm the Powers That Be. I just give out fortunes for fun. That and I love music." The Host countered. "Sweetheart you guys can call me Lorne. Why are we here again? Oh yes, we are here to talk about why you abandoned your warrior, Miss. Chase."  
  
"Me? What did I do?"  
  
"You are the seer for the vampire with a soul. You have not been helping him on his mission for months now. Why is that?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, Angel severed our connection I merely kept it that way," She said getting defensive.  
  
Lorne pondered this, "So the vampire with a soul does not wish for redemption?"  
  
"No, he just had a dark period, and hurt my feeling so I didn't go back."  
  
"So you let the people in your visions suffer because your feelings were hurt?"  
  
"No. Myself and others have fought the things in my visions."  
  
"Spike is one of these people?"  
  
"Yes," they said together.  
  
"So he is now your warrior?"  
  
Together again, "Yes."  
  
"So he should become the vampire with a soul."  
  
"Hell no!" they both shouted.  
  
"You do not wish to have a soul?"  
  
"Bloody hell, no. I don't want to be the poof," Spike was out raged at the suggestion.  
  
"What Spike means is that it took Angel a hundred years to start trying to redeem himself. And there's no way I can wait that long."  
  
"I beg to differ but continue," Lorne interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean, 'you beg to differ'?" Cordelia questioned.  
  
"You destiny is to be with the vampire with a soul. If you don't want Spike to have the soul then your going to be with Angel."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As long as Angel is a vampire, you will be invincible. You will never age or die. But if Angel dies or reaches his redemption and becomes human, so do you."  
  
"Oh. So I'll be alive to have the visions for as long as he needs them."  
  
Nonchalantly Lorne says, "Exactly. That and together you will create a child who will be the last slayer."  
  
"What!" is yelled in unison.  
  
"The last slayer. It is quite an honor that has been bestowed upon you. Of course if anyone knows of this prophecy your life will be in constant danger," he looks up and smiles at them, "But isn't it always in this line of work?"  
  
"Wait if she gives birth to the last slayer does that mean I'll die," Spike looked at Cordelia concerned.  
  
"Every vampire in the world, will die including you."  
  
"Maybe I should get the soul," Spike suggested.  
  
Cordelia snorted, "And be all 'Nancy Boy'. Spike you'd still die even with the soul. You'd just die human."  
  
"Man this sucks. Do you know what it's like to find out that one day you're going to die?"  
  
"I've been dying since the day I way born. I just found out I might live longer then I expected or possibly die tomorrow because I might eventually have a child that will kill all the vampires of the world," Cordelia was hyperventilating.  
  
"Sweetheart are you okay," Lorne started rubbing Cordelia's back. "Oh, I always do that. I give out too much vital information and someone starts vomiting or choking." He made a sweeping motion with his arm, "Forget."  
  
Cordelia stood up confused. "So I'm never going to die. Spike, you and I are going to fight evil together forever."  
  
Spike shook the fogginess out of his head. "Sounds cool, luv. When can we start?"  
  
Lorne looked a little worried. Thinking he should give them more information to keep them safe, but if he gave them more he'd be right back where he started. He'd send them more information via visions later. "I'd really like to train you guys a little more before you go back to earth. Teach defense, weapons and how to fight even with a sword through your stomach."  
  
"Sound like fun," Spike said sarcastically. "But I've been alive for over one hundred years I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yes you can, but can you take care of both of you. Training Cordelia will increase your chances of survival." He noticed their hesitation, "You both will live for an eternity, and one year in this dimension is one month on Earth. You won't be gone long. Plus, no visions."  
  
Cordelia was sold, Spike still a little upset that his competence was questioned agreed also.  
  
Lorne walks them out of the room to find Melina waiting for them.  
  
"They're going to be staying with us for a while Melina, so please find them a couple of rooms. Bye dears." He retreated back to his room.  
  
"So, Melanie," Spike turned the accent on stronger, causing Cordelia to roll her eyes.  
  
"Melina," she corrected as she led them back down a hallway.  
  
"Melina. Since we're going to be here awhile, how about you and I hook up."  
  
"I am not aloud to date the help," she stated.  
  
Spike was outraged, "I am not the help. I am a warrior for the Powers That Be. I'm the genuine article luv, you don't want to pass me up."  
  
Melina faced him then pointed to a demon walking behind him, "Warrior, warrior, warrior." She continued to point at other demons around him. "In this place you are not so rare, you should save your lines until you get back to your world. This is your room."  
  
"I'll ware you down pet, you can count on it," Spike stepped into his room and closed the door.  
  
"Is he always so-"  
  
"Egotistical?" Melina nodded, "Oh yeah. He's a pain in the ass, but you gotta love him. This my room?" Cordelia pointed to the door next to Spike's, Melina nodded again, "Thanks." Cordelia closed the door. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Reminiscing

1 Title: The Walking Wounded  
  
2 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven - Reminiscing  
  
Six Months Later (Two years = two months in Lorne's dimension plus Four months Earth time)  
  
The black pinto with spray painted windows drove well over the speed limit as it raced to a town called New Denizen.  
  
Cordelia had had a vision of a ritual sacrifice taking place in an hour's time. "Doesn't this thing go any faster?"  
  
"No. We really should be getting paid to do this. The piece of crap car needs a new transmission," Spike growled. Cordelia hit the dashboard in frustration, "Hey don't hurt my baby."  
  
Cordelia gave him an "are you totally insane" look before focusing all of her attention out the window. Spike was a walking contradiction she had decided. For what seemed like forever in the other dimension all he talked about was fornicating with Melina, their guide. Spike did eventually get to "shag" Melina, but said that after the long wait, it just wasn't worth it. The long wait he was referring to was two weeks. He then mentioned that if he and Cordelia ever got together it'd be over before it started. Not that she had any problems with that. When you know a guy as long as she's known Spike, you know that their bad far out-weighs their good. What was she thinking? She loved Spike. She trusted him with her life. She would never have to worry that he would hurt her, physically anyway. Emotionally, at this point, he could do a lot of damage. He's the only friend that hasn't abandoned her.  
  
She kind of abandoned Wesley and Gunn. But she knew what would have happened if she stayed. Cordelia only regretted leaving them.  
  
Life in Lorne's dimension was actually pretty fun, after you got used to the six-teen hour a day workouts.  
  
Spike and her would sit at the back of the group during demonstrations poking each other or pulling the others hair. Once Spike said something funny so Cordelia laugh really loud. Then their instructor, a large black and green demon named Keldo, made her stay in the pain simulator for an extra hour. She learned to curb her laughter after that.  
  
She had hated Keldo, from his big sharp horns to his clawed hooves. So one day she and Spike decided to play a prank on him. They painted the punching dummy with glue so when he went to demonstrate how to throw an opponent over your shoulder, it stuck to his ass. Then Spike, being Spike, yelled out, "Look Keldo's finally getting laid." Every warrior, human and demon, laughed.  
  
Of course the consequences weren't worth it. They spent twelve hours in the pain simulator.  
  
The pain simulator is a room that puts the warriors up against fake opponents without weapons. They pop up and shoot them with small electrical charges, and it's the warriors job to get up and keep fighting through the pain.  
  
Cordelia chuckled and looked out the window at the highway passing by.  
  
"What are you laughing at, pet?" Spike asked.  
  
She turned and faced him, "I was just thinking about Keldo."  
  
He snickered, "The idiot always had his knickers in a twist."  
  
"He really did get better at the end."  
  
"The guy finally got some. I introduced him to Melina."  
  
Cordelia gasped at this bit of gossip, "Keldo and Melina? That must be the reason he stopped using the pain simulator as punishment."  
  
"That, and we got so used to the pain it did nothing to us any more."  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia sat back in her seat, "We had some good times there though."  
  
"Remember Penelope?" She shook her head. "The really big body, tiny head."  
  
"Oh yes, the one who wanted to talk everything through. She really took 'head shrink' a little to seriously."  
  
"That's what I was going to say. She found out I didn't have a soul and wanted me to 'reconsider' Lorne's offer. Like I need a bloody soul. I'm doing just fine without one."  
  
"Didn't you bite her?"  
  
"She stopped talking to me." He turned and gave her a vicious grin, "Mission accomplished."  
  
Cordelia shook her head at him and turned back to the window. The green sign flew past but she had a chance to read the words, New Denizen 5 miles. "Were almost there."  
  
She reached into the back seat and pulled a large black duffel into the front. Jerking out a battle axe for herself, "The usual?" she asked Spike.  
  
"What are we fighting again? Itsacatso?" She nodded. "How do you kill them again?"  
  
"I knew you weren't paying attention in demonology class," Cordelia referred to one of the other mandatory classes Lorne made them take.  
  
"Of course I was."  
  
"If you really were I wouldn't have to tell you. They asked this question of the final exam."  
  
"Really? I didn't read the questions, just the answers off of Martini's paper. Remember her?"  
  
She smiles, "I'm surprised you do, you never remember the women you sleep with."  
  
"I remember some. Usually the really twisted ones. I think she liked the pain stimulator a little too much." He pulled into a parking spot across the street from their destination, a closed office building. "Here we are. So how do we kill it?"  
  
"We have to get by it's tail first, then cut out it's heart," Cordelia handed him a long sword. "Let's go."  
  
They stepped from the car and walked towards the office building. They saw a face emerge in the front window it quickly disappeared.  
  
Cordelia tightened her grip on the axe, "They saw us, let's go." They both took off in a dead run into the middle of a war zone.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cordelia held her right arm as she collapsed on to the bed of the cheep motel.  
  
"You alright, luv?" Spike looked over her with concern.  
  
She removed her hand from the wound that was already closing over. "Almost gone," she looked up at him and smiled, "How 'bout you?"  
  
He growled as he pulled off his black shirt. He gently touched the laceration that ran across his chest, "Too bad I don't heal as fast as you. It was better when you were the one always in pain and I was telling you to get over it."  
  
"How the worm turns," Cordelia's smile widened as she watched him put a towel over his amazing pectorals. She noticed how much his muscles had developed during their time in dimension Lorne. She liked his well-defined chest and stomach better then before.  
  
"You have such a great body now. I almost feel like having sex with you."  
  
"Really," his eyes lit up, "I always knew you wanted me."  
  
She started walking towards him with exaggerated sexiness pulled him so their faces were only an inch apart, "You saw through it all. Oh no, the embarrassment," her head was thrown to one side with a hand covering her eyes. "You know that all I want to do is tear these clothes from your body and make sweet love to you, yet you don't come on to me. Do you love me? Do you really love me," They were both close to laughing when Cordelia tossed her hair and continued, "I knew that if I waited long enough you would.you would run me through with your claws. Ahhh."  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her waist as she fell backwards. Colors and sounds flooded her head. She was at her most vulnerable when she got a vision. Her hands reached for his shoulders for support when it had ended. They held onto each other until Cordelia could stand on her own.  
  
"I thought they weren't suppose to hurt you any more?" Spike said, concern lacing his voice.  
  
Cordelia sat on the bed and sighed, "They still hurt, just not as bad. It's what I saw that upset me."  
  
He kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her knees, "What did you see?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
  
  
~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter Eight: Returning to Hell

1 Title: The Walking Wounded  
  
2 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have an idea for a sequal so I had to change the way I'm going with this one. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight - Returning to Hell  
  
"Angel? What about him? Do we get to watch him die?" Spike's exaggerated hopeful look did nothing to make her feel better.  
  
She pushed away from him and went to the bathroom to vomit. After she rinsed her mouth she looked at Spike. "I don't know if I can do this," Collapsing into his arms.  
  
They sunk to the floor. Spike rocked her, rubbing her hair and said soothing words, "If you don't want to go, we won't go."  
  
She raised her tear stained face, "Someone had to go Spike, we can't not go. What would be the point of the visions if we pick and choose who to save?"  
  
"We'll call them. I'm not going if you're not. I'm not going to deal with slutty and the poof on my own. I know we'll give them a call. A cryptic warning call."  
  
"And if the ignore it? What then?" After a long silence, "It's time we go back Spike. We've changed. Were warriors for the Powers that Be, we can handle seeing the people we love who don't love us back and-"  
  
"Save their lives, possibly making them realize that were more than meets the eye." Spike seemed to be liking this more and more, "Buffy will see that I'm a warrior for the light, just like peaches, and that I'm fighting the good fight even when I'm not near her so that means I'm not just doing it for her. She'll think I'm deeper, more.more.more her type."  
  
Cordelia stood up, "I think we should get in there, kill the big-bad and get the hell out as quick as possible."  
  
"Sounds good," Spike said relieved. He wasn't really ready to confront Buffy and Angel, neither of them were.  
  
~~~~  
  
Xander and Willow were making moon eyes at each other across the table and driving Wesley nuts. He stood up abruptly causing his chair to fall to the floor. Quickly righting it, he continued to his destination.  
  
The door to Angel's office squeaked when he opened it. He noticed that Angel and Buffy were both a little flustered. Were they doing something not appropriate in a business environment, or fighting again? Wesley couldn't tell. Both of their faces were red, they seemed to be out of breath, Buffy was clenching her fists. Fighting it is.  
  
"What do you want Wesley," Angel's voice was harsh.  
  
Wes stuttered put off by Angel's scarcely harnessed anger, "I.I just w.wanted to see if any one wanted something to eat. I was going to go out and-"  
  
"No," the single word was spoken with such ferocity from both parties, he almost ran out the door.  
  
He then walked back to the table and decided he might as well ask the love birds if they wanted anything.  
  
Willow smiled sweetly, "Thanks Wes, but we already ate."  
  
Wesley nodded. He felt like running to the door to be free of this place, even if only for ten minutes. He wanted to cry when the door opened. The last thing he wanted was more research. Right now all he hoped to do was kill some thing.  
  
When he saw who walked through the door all he wanted to do was cry, with joy. "Cordelia," he almost didn't believe it. Then she smiled at him like Mary mother of God. He was saved.  
  
He noticed her attention went over his shoulder to the other side of the hotel. He followed her gaze to the group of demons brandishing baseball bats and other blunt objects. "I hope you can still fight, Wesley," was all she said before she and Spike went into action.  
  
He was too astonished to say or do anything. He just watched as Cordelia and Spike fought together. It was like a dance, when he moved towards her she moved away, when she kicked he mirrored it perfectly. They both endured some blows from the bats and fists, but weren't daunted. They seemed to get stronger. Cordelia rolled over Spike's back to kick an especially ugly demon in the face. The last demon standing, Wesley realized, was carrying two swords it must have grabbed from the weapons cabinet. Simultaneously, Cordelia used its right arm as a step for her left leg, and kicked its head as Spike kicked its neck. The crack echoed off the now silent lobby walls. Cordelia and Spike both landed in their fighting stance and looked around for any more competition. When they realized they were finished they relaxed.  
  
Willow, Xander, Buffy and Angel were in just as much shock as Wesley. They were all gawking at the performance.  
  
Cordelia and Spike walked in Wesley's direction to the entrance to the lobby. Everyone seemed to get their mouths in working order again because they started asking them questions over top of each other.  
  
Cordelia ignored them all but Wesley. She embraced him so hard he thought his ribs might crack. Not that he minded, it felt so good to be hugged again.  
  
"I'm so sorry I left you," she whispered.  
  
Wesley heard and tried to hold in the tears. He failed, but when Cordelia pulled away she was crying too. "I missed you so much," he managed to choke out.  
  
She smiled a sad smile, "Me too." They hugged again, "I love you so much, Wesley. I need you to know that."  
  
He sobbed into her shoulder, "I didn't think.I thought you might not. You stopped writing."  
  
"I was kind-of out of this world. I'll tell you about it sometime. But right now all I want to do is see you and Gunn." She looked around the lobby then back at Wesley, "Where is Gunn?"  
  
Wes wiped his tears away with his hanky and told her, "He went back to his crew about two months after you left. He didn't really like it here under the new management." His voice lowered, "Neither did I."  
  
"I'm so sorry Wes, but I have to say this," he looked at her worried, she gave him a haughty smile, "I told you so."  
  
Wesley smiled back, "Yes, you did."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Angel wanted to run up to Cordelia and spin her around, he was so happy to see her. After her disappearance over a year ago, he'd been alternating worried and guilty feelings when it came to her. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her and Spike's fight. She had looked magnificent and damn sexy in her skin tight leather pants. Angel wouldn't be a man if her didn't notice how it molded her butt perfectly, or how her tight shirt only gave a hint of cleavage and how her hair.  
  
He was literally slapped out of his revere by Buffy who was giving him a glare that could freeze the sun. He hadn't realized his eyes were focused on Cordelia's chest but couldn't help another glimpse.  
  
The lack of cheerfulness in Buffy's voice betrayed her statement, "Great Cordy and Spike are back." Her voice then turned to one of no nonsense, "We have to find out what those demons were and why they were here."  
  
Spike's voice was loud and clear as he named off each and every demon that lay dead on the floor and the most logical reason for them to be there.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't paying attention," Cordelia gaped at Spike.  
  
"No, you assumed I didn't pay attention and I never bothered to correct you."  
  
Xander started laughing from his place next to Willow, "Yeah right. Like there's really a demon called a Hussy demon.  
  
Cordelia scowled at Xander. She started towards him wearing her fighting face, stopping directly in front of him. He looked petrified as she reached behind him. When she came back with a book, he noticeably relaxed. Flipping through the pages she stopped, marked the page with her finger and turned so he could see it, "Look familiar?"  
  
Dropping the book at his feet she pivoted and headed back to the door, Spike and Wesley. "We came to do what we had to, so let's get out of here. I have to see Gunn while were in town." Pausing in front of Wesley, "You coming?"  
  
His, "God yes," was practically screamed.  
  
The three went to walk out the door when Angel yelled after them, "Wait Cordelia," he jogged up to them, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Pissed off, yadda, yadda, good offer, blah, blah, fight, fight, a whole lot of nothing, immortality, so more fighting, vision, here." She punctuated her 'sentence' with a nod of her head.  
  
Angel put a hand on the small of her back and gestured to the circle of couches with his other, "Let's sit. You can tell us all about it." 


	9. Chapter Nine: Adventures in Demon Huntin...

1 Title: The Walking Wounded  
  
2 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine - Adventures in Demon Hunting  
  
"So one night we decided that would leave the dimension for two hours tops, to come here and get a drink. So we sneak back in thinking no one's the wiser, when a group comes around the corner and rush us. They're hugging us telling us how worried they'd been. That we had just disappeared. We were just standing there like drunk idiots totally confused."  
  
"Turns out, pet and I were gone for two days not two hours. They ad scoured high and low for us. The fact that we had left the dimension with out telling any one and that we had left at all, whew, you can't imagine how long we were in the pain simulator for that one."  
  
They were both in tears when Spike finished, wiping their eyes.  
  
They were all sitting on the faded couches Angel had suggested earlier. Willow and Xander cuddled on one, Buffy and Angel sat on opposite side on an other, much to Spike's approval, and Spike, Cordelia and Wes shared the last.  
  
Cordelia took a deep breath then said, "But it was worth it. I now have something on Spike that he will do anything for me to keep quiet. Angel do you know why they call him William the Blood-"  
  
Spike's hand stopped her from finishing her question, "No he doesn't and I suggest you don't tell him."  
  
Cordelia turned so his hand held her cheek, "I wasn't going to tell him. That's excellent blackmail material, I wouldn't just give it away. I just wanted to know if I was the only one who knew."  
  
Spike smiled at her, "Well you are, so shut up about it until you do use it." At every one's looks he added, "There's no way in hell either of us is going to give up this information to appease your appetite so stop looking at me like that."  
  
Angel was shocked by their closeness, and if he was honest with himself, a little jealous. Cordelia and he used to have that type of friendship, before he fired her. He was her warrior and friend, now he's on the outside looking in. He didn't like it. Did Spike just touch her leg?  
  
"Tell them about the time that guy.you know that guy with the broom," Cordelia prompted Spike into remembering.  
  
"Oh, that guy. So there was this guy with a broom, and we thought he was just a crazy old man saying he was a wizard. Any way he hopes on the broom stick and were laughing because he was crazy, right? Wrong, the guy flies right at us. Hits Cordelia and she goes flying into a garbage pile. Now this old guys long gone but Cordelia had landed on a piece of glass. Show them your scar," Spike reached for her pants.  
  
"I am not showing them that scar," she glared at him.  
  
Spike looked as innocent as could be, "Why not?"  
  
"It's in a private place," Cordelia wrestled her pants away from Spike's grasp.  
  
"Oh please, like no one's seen an ass."  
  
"No one's seen my ass."  
  
"I have," Spike mentioned receiving a slap on the arm in the process.  
  
"That was different."  
  
Angel saw red. Spike had seen his Cordelia's ass, there was going to be hell to pay.  
  
"What do you mean, he's seen your ass?" Angel cut in.  
  
"Well, peaches, someone had to take the glass out."  
  
"Hospital could have done it," he ignored Buffy's look of annoyance, and grew even more pissed at Spike's response.  
  
"Where's the fun in that. I took care of a lot of pet's cuts and bruises over the last three years."  
  
At Spike's use of 'three years', Angel realized that Cordelia actually spent more time with Spike than she had with him, if you don't count Sunnydale. The thought enraged Angel even more. It also made him realize that Cordelia had been away from him longer then he even knew.  
  
"Oh," Cordelia's out burst brought him out of his thoughts, "We have to tell them about that time that thing did that thing with my thing."  
  
Spike smiled at his and Cordelia's secret language, "Oh with the thing and the thing?"  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia turned to look at Wesley, "So there was this thing, a blue demon thing, and we were fighting it. So I was behind it, bad place to be, when it's tails swooped my feet from under me. I was on the ground and it was just whaling on me," she brought her arms up and down in a dramatic gesture. "Oh my God did it hurt."  
  
Xander interrupted her, "Wait, I thought you didn't feel pain."  
  
"I was still human when it was doing this."  
  
"Wait 'still human'," Angel took a whiff of air, "You smell human."  
  
"Technically I am. I'm just going to be human forever," Cordelia clarified.  
  
"What!" the Scooby gang, Angel and Wesley yelled out in unison.  
  
"It's not a big deal. All it means is that I get to keep Spike's ass in line for eternity. I figure it will be cool for a while, but eventually, I'll get bored."  
  
"Hey," Spike protested, insulted.  
  
She rubbed his back, "No baby, you'll be my one bright spot in a world of darkness."  
  
They smiled at each other, while the others tried to wrap their minds around an immortal Cordelia.  
  
Buffy was pissed off. She was about ready to blow her top. First Angel was ogling Cordelia, then Spike was ogling Cordelia. Not that she cared what Spike did. She didn't even like him. But he said he'd love her forever. He was willing to stake Drusilla for her, and by the way he's looking at Cordy, he wouldn't even remember Dru's name. Why hasn't he looked at her? He glanced in her direction when he walked in, but after that it was all about Cordy. Everything was about Cordy. What she had done over the last year. What she thought was great and wonderful. But did Cordelia the Great ask about them even once? No she did not. Same old selfish Cordy. Me, me, me. Did Spike just look her way? Yes, she thinks he did. Ha, Cordelia isn't all that she thinks she is.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to?" Cordelia asked the group.  
  
"Just saving the world," Buffy gave Cordelia a dirty look.  
  
She just smiled back like she had a private joke that Buffy wasn't aloud in on. "Same old, same old. But what have you been doing. Personal lives. I just spent two years in a demon dimension where the only gossip was about whom won what tournament. Not exactly on the juicy side."  
  
Buffy smiled and reached for Angel's hand. It seemed weird that that was the first time they had touched since Cordelia and Spike came in. "Angel and I have been back together for over a year now. Things are going well." From the intense way Angel had been watching Cordelia since she's walked in she doubts that that's the entire truth. But maybe Angel just missed her nothing more.  
  
"I see you two are still together," she turned to Willow and Xander who seemed a little uncomfortable under her gaze, "Oh for God's sake, I'm not going to bite you. Talk. Move your mouth and let words come out."  
  
"Umm.We're doing well," Willow forced out.  
  
Cordelia was looking at them nodding her head trying to spur more out of them, "Well, good. That's good. Since were all caught up I think I'm going to head out and try to find Gunn."  
  
"I'll take you to his new place," Wesley volunteered, "Then maybe we could grab something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
Cordelia pulled Wesley into another hug, "I really did miss you, Wes."  
  
The three of them left the hotel in search of the former member of their group, heedless of the jealous, uninvited vampire fuming behind them. 


	10. Chapter Ten - That Old Gang of Mine

1 Title: The Walking Wounded  
  
2 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten - That Old Gang of Mine  
  
Wesley banged on the steel door to the, seemingly abandoned, warehouse three times in quick repetition. A tiny window slid open to reveal a pair of dark eyes, "What 'cha want?"  
  
"We're here to see Gunn," Wesley spoke to the young man, "Tell him Wesley's here with a surprise."  
  
The window closed, a few minutes later the door opened and Gunn stepped out, "Hey English, what brings you by, man?"  
  
Wesley pointed behind Gunn, he turned, "Cordelia!" He engulfed her in a bear hug and swung her around, "Your back."  
  
Cordelia broke away with a smile, "I'm just here visiting. It's good to see you, Gunn. You look well."  
  
"I be well. Come into the crib you." he noticed Spike, "He still good?"  
  
"Spike can't hurt anyone in there, but he technically isn't good."  
  
"Should I leave him out here?" Gunn looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"I won't bite, promise," Spike said in the most unconvincing voice.  
  
Cordelia smacked him upside the head, "If he starts humping peoples legs we can kick him out."  
  
"Hey, I'm not a dog, pet."  
  
She turned to Wesley and Gunn, "When someone says 'Spike' you assume they're talking about a."  
  
"Dog," they both answered.  
  
"Well, you're the bitch."  
  
Cordelia laughed.  
  
"Let's get inside, no biting," Gunn held open the door.  
  
~~~~  
  
Twenty-Four Hours Later  
  
Spike was driving erratically on their way from Gunn's to the hotel. "Bloody hell. It's called a gas pedal. Use it!" He yelled at the car in front of them.  
  
Cordelia reached over and patted his shoulder. She looked back at Wesley from her place in the passenger seat, "He gets like this when he's tired. Poor baby needs some sleep."  
  
"Sod off!" He growled at Cordelia's use of her baby talk voice. "This car's going so damn slow, I think we could walk faster."  
  
Cordelia just smiled back at Wesley, who was chuckling.  
  
They had just spent the entire day catching up with Gunn, who had expanded his crew into two groups, research and fighters. "Better to know what you're fighting then to go in blind, right English?"  
  
Cordelia beamed at how Gunn had used his time with them to make his group more efficient. He seemed happy and not eager to go back to the hotel.  
  
"Do you like it at the hotel, Wes?"  
  
He sighed, "It's not the same without you and Gunn there, but it's bearable."  
  
"Oh." She paused, "I was kind of hoping you would want to come with us, you know, see the world. Or at least more of the States."  
  
"Oh Cord.I would.I mean that would be satisfactory," Wesley tried to hide his enthusiasm.  
  
"Good, 'cause it's no fun insulting Cordelia any more. She knows all my good lines. I could use a new punching bag."  
  
"He's just joking. All 'impotent one' can do is give off one liners that only he thinks are funny."  
  
"Rodney thought they were funny."  
  
"Rodney wanted to get in your pants."  
  
"NO. No way was Rod light in his loafers. He was strong, the only worthy opponent in freak dimension."  
  
"He wanted to impress you. After you guys spared he always limped back to his room to cry. He had the big puppy love."  
  
Spike looked disgusted, "Eww. He did always find a reason to touch my." at their curious gaze he changed his story, "my arms. They are well muscled."  
  
"Sure sweetheart, whatever you say," Cordelia and Wesley laughed at his discomfort. After a short silence Cordelia turned to Wesley, "So you will come. This will be awesome. How are you going to tell Angel?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I have a suggestion," Spike smirked. "Walk right up to him, belt him one then say you quit."  
  
"I'm not going to attack him."  
  
"Maybe just say that your time with him has been valuable but you think it's time that you did your own thing," Cordelia recommended. Then added, "With us."  
  
"Or I could tell him the truth. That the last year there has been a living hell with his and Buffy's constant fighting, making up, fighting, making up. My God I'm surprised I haven't started sacrificing children to a demon that would try to kill them. Of course in between their fights and making up they'd find time to kill it because that's what they do. And don't get me started on Willow and Xander. All I want to do is get away from those two heartthrobs long enough to wash my brain out with all their kissing and groping."  
  
"I don't think he's happy at his current place of employment," Spike joked as Wesley continued to describe that it was worse then the time Faith tortured him for hours on end.  
  
Cordelia frowned, "No, he's not." She stopped Wesley in the middle of his declaration, "I'm so sorry I left you alone to deal with that."  
  
"It's not your fault Cordelia, I thought it was the right thing to do at the time and I was wrong. If you had come back with me we might have both been trapped. You came back, that's all that matters."  
  
They smiled at each other and Spike slammed on the brakes. "Home sweet home."  
  
~~~~  
  
Wesley, Spike and Cordelia strolled into the hotel laughing at some rude comment Spike had made.  
  
All Cordelia wanted to do was shower and go to sleep.  
  
"Where were you?" Angel's voice came out of the darkness.  
  
"Geeze Angel you scared me," Cordelia's hand went to her heart. "We went to see Gunn, remember?"  
  
"You went almost twenty-four hours ago."  
  
Cordelia sat down across from Angel on the couches, "Four years combined to catch up on. That takes a while."  
  
"Yeah, so what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Sleeping," she stated.  
  
Wesley spoke, "Would it be okay if they stayed here? I would offer my place but it's not large enough."  
  
"Of course they can stay," Angel smiled at the idea of having Cordelia close to him again.  
  
"Thanks Angel. We'll just be here for a couple days, then we're moving on. Good night." She hugged Wesley and whispered in his ear, "Talk to him."  
  
Cordelia and Spike went upstairs to find livable rooms in which to sleep. Leaving a very nervous Wesley and confused Angel alone.  
  
Angel noticed Wesley's strange behavior, "What's up Wes?"  
  
"Angel we need to talk," he started.  
  
Angel nodded and waited. Twenty seconds passed before he prodded Wes into talking, "What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"Well.I.I would like to talk about my employment."  
  
"Oh I get it. Cordelia shows up and you want a raise. I'm sorry Wesley but we can't afford to-"  
  
"I don't want a raise, Angel, I want to quit," he almost sighed with relief when he said it. At Angel's dumb look, he repeated himself, "I quit."  
  
Angel shook himself out of his daze, "What? Why?"  
  
Wes sat beside him on the couch, "I haven't been happy here for quite a while now. I think it's time I moved on, tried new things."  
  
"I.I don't know what to say, I mean, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect this."  
  
"How could you not Angel, I've been miserable and made no secret about it. I've stormed out of here in a rage at least five times this month alone."  
  
Angel smiled, "I just thought you were trying to be dramatic."  
  
"No, Angel, I wasn't."  
  
"Why did you stay if you felt this way?"  
  
"Because I still considered you family Angel. We were brothers before you went dark and Buffy came back. I was sort of hoping that you would snap out of it. We fought side by side then I was pushed to the sidelines. I want to get back out there. Fight the good fight, not read the good book."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Cordelia and Spike asked me to come with them."  
  
"I'm.I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that working here made you miserable. I would change it if I could, but I don't know how."  
  
"That's okay Angel. I wouldn't stay any way. I need to get out of LA for a while any way. So here's my chance."  
  
Angel pulled Wes in for a hug, "You'll have to come and visit."  
  
"Of course I will." 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Prophecy Revealed

1 Title: The Walking Wounded  
  
2 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Prophecy Revealed  
  
Two Day's Later  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?" Angel made one more plea for Cordelia and Wesley to stay in LA.  
  
The sun had just set and both their and Spike's things were packed and sitting on the exit to the hotel ready to go.  
  
Cordelia smiled at him, "This is what we do now Angel. We'll see you guys around. We'll eventually have to come back here, and when we do we'll visit."  
  
"I really wish you would reconsider," he turned to face Wesley, "Both of you."  
  
"Sorry Angel, but I feel I'll be more helpful researching for these two. They need someone for that, you still have Willow and Xander," Wesley pointed to the happy couple, who seemed even happier at the prospect of him leaving.  
  
Buffy stepped forward, "Drive safe you guys." She was so tense the entire time Cordelia and Spike were here. She couldn't seem more delighted to get rid of them, and Wesley.  
  
Angel pulled Cordelia in for another hug. She had forgiven him for firing her, but only because she was pleased with what happened to her life following it. She was still mad that he didn't tell them right away that his soul was permanent, but she had an eternity to get over it.  
  
They all said their final good-byes and Spike, Cordelia and Wesley turned to the door. And by default they also turned to greet about fifteen vampires.  
  
They were all grinning, thinking that this would be an easy kill. Fifteen against seven, good odds. Everyone stood still, waiting for the other to attack first.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," Spike said getting impatient. He grabbed a female vamp by her bleach blonde hair and threw her at the wall. It had started.  
  
Spike was pounding the girl's head against the wall over and over screaming, "Do you like that?" with every bang.  
  
Angel caught a dark haired vamp's arm before his fist connected with his face. Holding its wrist he punched it, then back handed sending it flying towards Cordelia.  
  
He watched her fight while unconsciously holding off his attackers. The vamp she was facing managed to get a sword from the weapons cabinet. He swung it wildly at her. She dodged the blade and managed to knock the vamp off its feet. It still held the offending object and when she bent over it, the vampire plunged the sword into Cordelia's stomach. Angel's heart was stuck in his throat. He was going to skin that thing alive. But he only made one step in her direction when she ripped the weapon out of her gut, extremely pissed off, and decapitated the bastard.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" was heard over all the battle.  
  
It caught another vamp, obviously the leader's, attention, "No you idiots! You can't kill the immortal seer. In order to stop the last slayer from being born you have to kill the father, the souled vampire, first. When he dies the mother becomes a mere mortal. Then you can kill her."  
  
Every member of good in the hotel paused in shock at what they had just heard. During this time the vampires took the advantage. A rather large vamp pinned Cordelia to the wall, "Hurry up and kill the guy, I've got her covered."  
  
Cordelia wound up as much as possible and kicked the bloodsucker in his "special place".  
  
Buffy threw her adversary through the back door. Glass shattered and wood splintered. The vamp sprung up and rushed her. She jumped, landed on its back aiming its heart for a piece of the broken door. She rolled into standing position as it turned to dust behind her.  
  
Wesley managed to get the upper hand with a very vicious bitch. He had her pinned to the desk. She twisted and kicked the stake he was holding out of his hand. He  
  
kept his hold on her neck and repeatedly punched her. When she was idling between consciousness he reached under the desk for the stake that was taped to the underside, and plunged it into her dead heart.  
  
Spike finished off the female version of himself before rescuing Willow and Xander from two massive living corpses.  
  
Cordelia's yell caught his attention at once. He looked over and saw her beating off three vamps. "Help Angel!"  
  
His eyes went to Angel, he was being held to the wall by six vampires. One was about to plunge a stake into his grand-sire's heart. Well he just couldn't have that. He ran two steps before jumping, his vampire strength taking him across the entire lobby. His body slammed into the vamp with the stake. Using his momentum Spike was quickly on his feet. The other guy wasn't so lucky. He had the stake protruding from his own chest. Spike walked trough its ashes bending to pick up the fallen stake. One, two, three Angel was free, four, five, to damn bad Angel's still alive.  
  
The pair looked around the lobby, Cordelia was just finishing the last vampire. Everyone was panting, trying to get a deep breath in the dust filled environment.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Cordelia was the first to ask.  
  
They all nodded. Angel walked towards her, "What about you?" He reached for her shirt, "They stabbed you."  
  
"Probably nothing but a scratch now," Spike put an arm over her shoulder, lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal a deep gash. "See. The damn sword went all the way through and all she's got to show for it is this little nothing." He threw her shirt down and gave a disgusted, "Pfffftt."  
  
Cordelia followed him, "You're just jealous so don't 'pfffftt' me."  
  
"Wait, was it just me or did I here those vamps say something about the only way Cordy could die is if Angel did?" Xander stepped forward pointing a finger at both Cordelia and Angel.  
  
Buffy looked upset when she spoke, "I think it was more then that. I think they said something about them being the parents of the last slayer." She turned and ran up the stairs. Xander and Willow followed glaring at Angel and Cordelia who just stared blankly.  
  
"That can't be true. I'm immortal, you're a vampire. No kids allowed there," Cordelia looked at Angel.  
  
Angel had backed away from Spike and Cordelia in a stupor.  
  
Spike looked at Cordelia, confused he asked, "You're going to have a child that will kill me."  
  
"What? Spike, no," she reached for him, he sidestepped her hands. "Spike I don't know what they're talking about. They were vampires we can't believe them. They could be lying."  
  
"I'm a vampire. I always knew what prophecy was about to come to pass, so that I could get front row seats, and now this."  
  
"Spike," Cordelia pleaded, "We don't know anything yet. They might have read something wrong. Please don't shut me out because some idiot said something might happen. You're my best friend, if I ever thought I might hurt you, or something might happen to you, I'd protect you. Spike, please don't turn away from me." She made him face her, "I love you. You are the best friend I have ever had. I will go against everything I'm suppose to do to keep you in my life."  
  
"No, you won't," Spike pulled her into a tight embrace, "If your daughter is destined to kill me, I'll just have to make her love me so she'll be very conflicted." They hugged even tighter and the laughed a little. "If she's cute I might even help her lose her virgin-"  
  
Cordelia pulled away quickly and playfully slapped him, "There's no way in hell you'd ever have sex with my daughter."  
  
Angel was still processing the news and sunk on to the couch. He was going to be a father. He knew that one day he'd be human, but a father too. It was more then he could hope for. But Buffy, his life was suppose to be with her. They were soul mates. They were meant to live together through out eternity not him and Cordelia. Not that he minded spending his life with Cordelia. She was smart, strong and sexy as hell-. No, she was not sexy. She was a friend. Buffy is sexy. Buffy is his love. Buffy is his life. He had to remember that. But when he looked at Cordelia, who was talking to Spike, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but growl when he noticed Spike's arms around HIS Cordelia. Angel was out of his seat in a flash, grabbed Cordelia's arm, "We need to talk," and pulled her to his office.  
  
Spike looked after them in mild amusement, then sauntered over to Wesley's desk where he was working furiously. "What are you doing," he asked almost in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I discovered a prophecy on this scroll three weeks ago. It mentioned the vampire with a soul, so obviously I was intrigued. And with all this new information today I think I might know what it's about. See this word 'phirlag' it could mean-"  
  
"Boring," Spike stated and wandered away. He looked up the stairs. Buffy could use some comforting, but she's got those damn Scoobies to do that. If the prophecy Wes was talking about had anything to do with what was discovered today, maybe by the end of the year he could be with Buffy. God she was beautiful. It entertained him greatly when Buffy only touched Angel when she thought they were being watched. He knew she was staring at him through their entire first evening here. He could feel her gaze and it thrilled him. Buffy wants him, yes she does. She may even know it, which will speed things up a lot. She's probably jealous that he "moved on" and was not all moon eyes over her. If she only knew. But Spike will not cave, if she wants him, she'll just have to tell him.  
  
Upstairs, Buffy had her head was buried in a pillow sobbing. Willow was rubbing he back and Xander passed her a glass of water. She took a long swallow and sniffled. Wiping tears from her eyes she started in a shaky voice, "How.how can his destiny be with HER," the 'her' was said with such contempt Willow and Xander wanted to take a step back, "Angel and I are suppose to be together forever. I mean, I'm a slayer, what did she do to deserve this. She's nothing but a seer. She's not worthy of this gift. I am. I gave my life to the Powers. They made me a slayer. This should be my reward. Eternity with the only man I've ever loved."  
  
"Didn't you love Riley?" Xander asked and in answer only received glares.  
  
Buffy started pacing and in disbelief said, "Cordelia. Cordelia. Of all the girls in the world, he's going to end up with Cordelia. I knew I hated her. She was okay there for a while, but now she's trying to steal my boyfriend again."  
  
"Um.Buffy," Willow said timidly, "I don't think Cordy had much of a say in this. She was just picked like you were."  
  
"Why didn't they pick me for that and her to be the slayer?"  
  
"If they did, we might be here comforting her instead of you. And you might be down stairs making out with Spike."  
  
"You think she's making out with Spike?" she asked with a hint of resentfulness in her voice. At her friend's curious stares she back tracked, "I mean.that's just.gross."  
  
Cordelia sat across from Angel at his desk in the small office. Angel had closed the door after they entered to ensure privacy.  
  
Her mind was whirling. She was going to be a mother. Her child will kill her friend. But Spike seemed okay with it. He seemed okay with the idea of someone he'll know and possibly love killing him. Plus, if he didn't die, he'd live forever alone. This all just might happen, those vamps could have been lying so she's not putting too much stock in it until it's confirmed. By a doctor handing a baby to her, then she can believe. But the idea of Angel making love to her, even if it is only to conceive a child, made her feel all tingly. Angel's hands touching, his mouth kissing, his tongue-.  
  
"So this is awkward," Angel began.  
  
Cordelia jerked her head to look at him, her face a little red, "Huh.What? Oh yeah, awkward."  
  
He leaned forward putting his arms on the desk, unconsciously, or semi-unconsciously, giving himself a better view down her top. "So what do you think we should do?"  
  
Cordelia thought they should rip all their clothes off and have sex right here on the desk, but decided that wouldn't be helpful, right now, but later maybe. "Well, I think that we should wait until we know for certain that what they said is true before we start planning our lives around it."  
  
Angel nodded, sneaking a peak of her luscious breasts. She was wearing a blck bra, he noticed, "Um.Yes that sounds like a plan." His thoughts turn to Buffy, "I don't know what to do about Buffy."  
  
The turn in conversation caused Cordelia to lean back in her chair thus obstructing Angel's front seat view, "We have to think about this rationally. I don't think the PTB would have made me immortal if you were going to turn human any time soon. So Buffy will probably die of old age before we ever even have to have sex."  
  
Angel's mind wondered. Sex with Cordelia. He can't lie to himself and say he never thought about it. If Buffy's alive and he's making love to another woman, would she hate him? Even if it is prophecised and the chid will be a great power, could he do it? If Buffy is still alive could he even make love to Cordelia.laying on this desk, her hands on his back, in his hair. Her mouth on his chest, his stomach, his-."  
  
"Angel," Cordelia was waving her hand in front of his eyes, "Where'd you go?"  
  
"I.um." he was adjusting in his seat to accommodate his growing member, "Buffy, I was thinking about her."  
  
Cordelia glanced at his desk, it seemed as if she looked right through it to his swelling crotch. Grinning a little she looked back at Angel. His face would have been beat red if he had any blood flow, "Just tell her what I told you. Nothing's definite, so don't jump to conclusions." She stood and left the office closing the door behind her. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Confirmation

1 Title: The Walking Wounded  
  
2 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: This chapter is just filler. It's not very good, I know that but chapter 13 should be good. Also, I have many ideas for a sequel but none of them seem to be working right now but it will come, or maybe an unrelated story, but something soon. Someone said they didn't see Lorne as God or the PTB and I have to agree. But when I was writing it I wanted you to read it with Lorne's personality in mind. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush  
  
  
  
3 Chapter Twelve: Confirmation  
  
Wesley looked up from the scroll he was trying to decipher to the tension filled lobby. Willow, Xander and Buffy were glaring at Cordelia and Spike, who were trying to ignore them and play their card game.  
  
"I'll see you and I'll raise you ten," Cordelia threw the twenty dollar chip on top of the pile. She then hid her face with her cards.  
  
"You're bluffing. I'll see you and call." Throwing in his chip. "What do you have, pet."  
  
"Well sweetheart, I suggest you fork it all over. In your honor," she faked an English accent, "a royal flush."  
  
"You little cheat," he grabbed her arms and rolled up her sleeves. "Where'd you hide them?"  
  
Cordelia tried to pull her hands away only managing to bring Spike closer, "I don't cheat. You're the one who cheats, you freaking baby."  
  
Spike pinned Cordelia to the ground with his knees on her upper arms and butt across her lower stomach. She tried to buck him off but couldn't get enough drive in her hips. The way he was positioned she couldn't possibly move her legs to knee his back. Her hands and lower arms flailed around uselessly. "Spike, get off of me. Get off of me."  
  
With both hands free Spike could do a lot of damage. He decided that the worst punishment for cheating at poker was to get poked. He started banging his forefinger against her forehead. She tried to turn her head, but his other hand held it still, "Who's the most bad-ass vampire in the world? Huh? Say it, who's the most handsome and bad-ass vampire in the world?"  
  
Spike heard a popping sound behind him but chose to ignore it. Big mistake. Cordelia's ankles wrapped around his neck and pulled him to the ground. She had him pinned in the same position he just had her in before he realized how she did it. She had managed to dislocate her knees and bend them backward to pull him down. Spike couldn't imagine how much that had hurt.  
  
She flipped all of her dark hair over one shoulder and grabbed his face, "So Spiky, who's the most beautiful woman in the world?"  
  
"You are pet," he answered right away.  
  
"Good answer," Cordelia smiled, then started banging on his forehead, "Name ten chocolate bars, name ten chocolate bars. I'm not stopping until you name ten chocolate bars."  
  
Spike started to rattle off names of chocolate bars as the others all sat around, quite entertained. Cordelia released Spike's arms when he had completed his task but continued to straddle his waist. "Bloody hell, pet," he was holding his forehead, "that was amazing. You'll have to teach me that trick with your knees."  
  
"Sure but right now, I don't think I can walk," she lowered her head to his shoulder. Spike wrapped his arms around her back and just held her.  
  
Buffy had to admit that watching that move Cordy put on Spike was humorous. But the hugging and straddling was a little inappropriate. She and Angel don't straddle each other in public. Come to think of it they haven't done that in private much either lately. But they loved each other very much. Cordelia and Spike seemed to love each other too. Could her and Angel call themselves friends? Spike once told them that it was impossible for them to be friends, was he right? Did she even like Angel? She knew she loved him but did she like him? How could she be with someone for the rest of her life if she didn't even like him? Lots of things about him annoy her. She just thought they were quirks. Things couples didn't like about each other but then they learned to love them most of all. Buffy sure as hell didn't like that he preferred to read after sex instead of cuddle, never mind love it. Were they really meant for each other? Were they only together because it was so forbidden? Did he really love her?  
  
Angel had been asking himself these questions all day. Was his attraction to Cordelia real or just a test of his fidelity? He is suppose to have sex with her one day, why would the PTB put them together if it wasn't meant to be? Was he going to become human only to sleep with Cordelia and ruin his relationship with Buffy? Or was Buffy going to die long before he ever became human and he and Cordelia got together? So many questions, so many possible answers, but which ones are right? The vampires might have been wrong too. They might have been hired by Wolfram & Hart in order to throw Angel off his game. They'd all just have to wait for Wesley to find out what the prophecy says.  
  
"Eureka!" Wesley's yell echoed off the walls of the lobby making everyone jump.  
  
They all ran to where Wesley sat at his table. Spike helped Cordelia with an arm around her waist. Angel nearly threw the door to the office off its hinges trying to get to Wes.  
  
"What is it? What did you find out?" Angel demanded.  
  
"All I have to say is that the vampires seemed to be telling the truth. When the vampire with a soul becomes human, so does his immortal seer, and together they will create a child who will be the last slayer." Wesley's face was red with excitement. "I think we should get some confirmation just in case I'm off in my translations."  
  
Spike's grip tightened on Cordelia's waist, and Angel was by her side in a second. They both held her up as the vision forced its way into her head. It was unlike any vision she had ever had. It was a really painful memory.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
C: Oh. So I'll be alive to have the visions for as long as he needs them.  
  
L: Exactly. That and together you will create a child who will be the last slayer.  
  
S&C: What!  
  
L: The last slayer. It is quite an honor that has been bestowed upon you. Of course if anyone knows of this prophecy your life will be in constant danger. But isn't it always in this line of work?  
  
S: Wait if she gives birth to the last slayer does that mean I'll die?  
  
L: Every vampire in the world will die including you  
  
S: Maybe I should get the soul  
  
C: And be all 'Nancy Boy'. Spike you'd still die even with the soul. You'd just die human.  
  
S: Man this sucks. Do you know what it's like to find out that one day you're going to die?  
  
C: I've been dying since the day I way born. I just found out I might live longer then I expected or possibly die tomorrow because I might eventually have a child that will kill all the vampires of the world  
  
L: Sweetheart are you okay? Oh, I always do that. I give out too much vital information and someone starts vomiting or choking. Forget.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Cordelia opened her eyes two pairs full of concern looked back into hers.  
  
"What did you see?" They both asked in unison, then turned and glared at each other.  
  
"It wasn't a vision. Well it was, but it wasn't." They helped her move to the couch. "It was like a memory. I think it was one of when we first met Lorne in his dimension."  
  
Spike sat next to her, "What did you see pet?"  
  
She explained what she saw, how they were told about the prophecy.  
  
Buffy interrupted, "So you knew about the prophecy when you came here. Why'd you play dumb? Were you trying to get Angel to leave me for you before he had to? Couldn't stand that he wanted to be with me even though he was destined to be with you?"  
  
"Actually I don't care one way or the other. But you should tell your girlfriend, Angel, that the only reason you're still with her is because Spike turned down your soul when it was offered to him."  
  
"What?" Angel stared open mouthed at Cordelia, "Why was Spike offered MY soul?"  
  
"Because when we were brought before Lorne you had strayed from your path, but Spike was right on. Lorne seemed disappointed that he didn't take it. But if he did I'd have a chipped, souled vampire in one hand. And a beyond evil vamp in the other. Not that tough of a choice."  
  
"I haven't strayed. I'm still fighting."  
  
"But warriors for the PTB don't just fight, we save souls, peaches. And from what I've seen the last few days, you haven't been doing that. But thank God I'm not all soul having. That put such a damper in my attempts to take over the world." Spike smiled at Cordelia, who just shook her head.  
  
Cordelia turned to the fuming slayer, "Buffy, I didn't know about this. Lorne did a spell that made Spike and I forget. If I had known I would have fought for Angel from the beginning. I wouldn't have run. I'm not trying to get in the way of your relationship. We might not even have to do this. We could die or be sucked into alternate dimensions where we live on opposite sides of the planet. But if we do have to you can't get in the way. The future of the world depends on whether or not Angel and I conceive this child. It could even happen after you're dead and gone. That's what I figure will happen because it will take more then fifty years for Angel to redeem himself for everything he's done."  
  
Buffy silently pouted, Willow and Xander comforted her.  
  
Spike's curiosity got the better of him, "Why would Lorne make us forget the most vital piece to the prophecy?"  
  
"Well, we both freaked out."  
  
"And we aren't freaking out now?"  
  
"We're better equipped and stronger now. We have more courage and knowledge to go about this properly. I'm not as worried about people wanting to kill me. And your not going to run out and get yourself staked because some day you will die. Now is just the right time for us to know."  
  
"I still think Lorne should explain himself. We should go to Caritas and have a talk with the PTB." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Futures Decided

1 Title: The Walking Wounded  
  
2 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: Enjoy and please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush  
  
  
  
3 Chapter Thirteen: Futures Decided  
  
Caritas  
  
Lorne was snapping his fingers to the beat of a very enthusiastic Ophan demon's version of "All Shook Up". He started towards the stage when he noticed Angel and company enter.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he smiled and held out his hand.  
  
Angel took it, "Lorne we need some help."  
  
"What can I do you for? No really how much?" he laughed at his own joke.  
  
"That's cute Lorne," Cordelia stepped out from behind the group.  
  
"Beautiful!" Lorne practically screamed, "Give me some sugar girl."  
  
She kissed Lorne on both cheeks, "Hey baby. So I got a vision."  
  
"Oh yes, that was scheduled for today. Come sit down." He leaded them to the largest table in the bar, "Anything to drink?"  
  
Lorne gave the bartender their order and sat back down. "Before you bite my head off, I have to tell you that Keldo and Melina are expecting their first eight children in a few weeks."  
  
"Keldo and Melina? But she's so beautiful and he's so."  
  
"Repulsive, nasty, revolting, hideous, I could go on and on," Spike supplied a few of the choice insults he had used for Keldo in the other dimension.  
  
"How can they be having eight children? She's human," Cordelia asked confused.  
  
"Wait. Some woman is having sex with a demon and is going to give birth to its children?" Buffy looked disgusted.  
  
Lorne smirked at her, "Technically you're sleeping with a demon, Miss. Summers, and she won't be giving birth. We're all afraid that the babies' horns might leave permanent damage on their way out. She's such a sweet girl." He quickly twisted towards Spike, "Spike, dear, Melina decided to be honest with Keldo."  
  
Spike stared at him blankly, "Well.Good for her."  
  
"No I mean she's told him everything," he gestured with his head towards Spike's lap. When he still looked blank, Lorne came right out and said it, "She told him that the two of you slept together and now he wants to kill you. Considering how much he hated you before, if I were you and I ever saw him, I'd run as far and as fast as I could."  
  
Cordelia started laughing, she wrapped an arm around Spike's neck, "The past comes back to haunt you."  
  
"I'm not afraid of him," Spike stated.  
  
"No you're not," Lorne read him, "but that could be your biggest mistake."  
  
"Fine, I'll run. We're here for a reason, Cordelia," he prompted.  
  
"Right," she sat back on her chair, "I had a vision, but it was more like a painful memory. It was of you talking about the prophecy. We need to know when it will take place."  
  
"No you don't, you just want to."  
  
Angel leaned forward, "That's right, we want to know, so tell us."  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. I can't do that."  
  
"Yes you can," his voice was low and menacing.  
  
Cordelia looked pointedly and Angel, "You do not threaten the PTB, Angel. That's just bad manners. Lorne why can't you tell us?"  
  
"Because it's not clear when it will happen. Angel might not live to redemption, he might go evil."  
  
"My soul's permanent, I can't go evil."  
  
"Didn't stop you last time," Wesley stated.  
  
"I didn't go evil. I went dark." He mumbled and leaned back in his chair, "There's a difference."  
  
"A lot of things can happen to postpone it. Lots of things could happen to stop it from happening all together. But one thing's certain. When the time does come, neither of you will be able to stop it. Nothing will get in the way of your mating. Not Buffy, not Spike, no emotion, no rational thought, just unquenchable lust."  
  
Cordelia glanced at Angel, who was staring at her with such intensity she got chills. She quickly turned her head.  
  
Buffy noticed the exchange, but decided to ignore it. "Will they have to have sex more then once like most couples trying to conceive or will it be a one time thing?"  
  
Lorne noticed Buffy's apprehension, "It's a one time deal. That's all it's going to take." Buffy's relief was evident, "But Buffy, this is not going to happen for a long time. If Angel does nothing wrong for the rest of his vampire life, it will still take at least a hundred years for him to reach redemption. You won't be alive to see it happen. He did a lot of bad things when he was Angelus. You saw that first hand."  
  
Angel lowered his head, ashamed about his past. "A least a hundred years? That seems like an eternity. When I was Angelus that wouldn't be long enough but now I can't get there fast enough." Buffy held his hand in an attempt to comfort him. He stood up and pulled Buffy with him, "We need to talk."  
  
She looked worried as she followed him out of Caritas.  
  
3.1 Angel led Buffy into an alley near Caritas. He stopped and faced her. His eyes were full of tears. "This isn't working out, is it?"  
  
"No don't say that," her own eyes growing moist, "We can work this out."  
  
"I want to Buffy, I really do, but you are getting so upset because of this prophecy. I don't want to cause you more pain."  
  
"Are you saying this because you want to be with Cordy now, and I'm just in the way?"  
  
"No. No, I'm doing this because you seem so unhappy. We're both unhappy." He pulled her to him, "I love you so much but maybe it's not enough."  
  
"Of course it's enough. We've been through tougher times and got passed them. You went evil and we still made up."  
  
"I can't lie to you. I've been not," Angel stumbled over his words. "I don't like you. That came out wrong. I love you Buffy, God I love you so much but I don't like you. I don't think I could ever consider you a friend." He ran a hand through his hair and kicked the alley's brick wall.  
  
"Angel," Buffy tentatively reached for his back, "Is this about Cordelia and Spike?"  
  
"No. This has nothing to do with them. This is about us. If we were never involved, physically, could we have stayed friends."  
  
"Of course we could," Buffy tried to persuade him.  
  
"No Buffy, we can't. We tried that back in Sunnydale, and I had to move."  
  
"So what are you saying? That we have nothing in common? We fight together, we have great sex-"  
  
"But that's all we have. We don't have laughter. We aren't intimate."  
  
"We are always intimate."  
  
"Not that kind of intimate. We don't share secrets and fears and dreams. You don't want to hear about my time as Angelus, which I understand, but he's a part of me. Without him I'd have died two hundred years ago in a drunken tavern brawl."  
  
"So you want to break up because I don't want to hear about all the people you've killed? Oh gee, I feel selfish," Buffy said sarcastically turning her back to Angel.  
  
"Sometimes I feel the need to talk about someone or some event that happened when I was evil and you shut down. You don't want to hear about it. You only want sunshine and rainbows in your world," Angel was pacing, getting extremely frustrated. "Sometimes I think you forget that I'm a vampire. You make believe that we're a normal everyday couple going about our normal everyday lives, when we really kill demons for a living. That's what puts food on the table and blood in the fridge."  
  
Buffy spun around to face him, tears flowing down her cheeks, "So what? I pretend. You can't tell me that you have never pretended that we're normal. That you're human and I'm just a regular girl. You can't deny that you've thought about it."  
  
"I pretend Buffy, but you live in a pretend world. You don't do it every once in a while, you constantly live in that world. You're on the pill for Christ's sake."  
  
"I don't think you're going to knock me up. You have to save your sperm for Cordelia. For the day you'll be a father and I'll be dead. I just want to be the mother of your children. I just want to be a mother. I don't want to live my life with any regrets. I want to have some part of me live on after I'm gone, but that will never happen. You could never give me what I need most."  
  
"You want a child?" Angel asked her softly.  
  
"I want three children. Two boys and a girl. I thought I could give that up. I thought that being with you was more important then children. I was wrong."  
  
Angel hugged her as they both cried, "I'm so sorry Buffy"  
  
"I can't believe it's over. Again," they both gave a small smile through their tears. "I do love you Angel."  
  
"I love you too," he gave her a slow, sweet kiss. A kiss goodbye. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Up and Sputtering

1 Title: The Walking Wounded  
  
2 Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When Angel's soul becomes permanent but he neglects to tell the group and they hear it from Spike. How will they react?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: This is the last chapter, I really hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who replied through out this story, so don't stop now. I would really like to hear what everyone thinks. So please review.  
  
Timeline: Set after Reunion and Crush  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Up and Sputtering  
  
Cordelia, Spike and Wesley were giving a terrible rendition of The Beatles "Eight Days a Week" when Buffy walked back into Caritas. The three continued to sing but noticed her tear streaked face. She quickly whispered to Willow and Xander and the three of them left.  
  
They trio finished the song with less enthusiasm then when they had started, and returned to the now empty table.  
  
"I wonder what that was about," Cordelia voiced.  
  
Wesley finished his drink, "Probably another fight. They'll make up by morning."  
  
The expression on Angel's face told them different. When questioned he answered honestly, "We broke up."  
  
Trying to be cheerful Wesley said, "Not to worry, you'll be back together before you know it."  
  
"No we won't. She's moving out. I think she might go back to Sunnydale."  
  
"Well go stop her," Cordelia pushed him towards the door.  
  
He removed himself from her grasp. "It was a mutual decision."  
  
"Is this because of the prophecy? We all told her that it isn't going to happen any time soon." Angel shook his head, "Then what's the problem?"  
  
"She wants children, and I can't give them to her. Children and my life just don't mix." Cordelia cleared her throat. "You know what I mean. Until I become human and there's no longer a threat from the demon community I'll never stop fighting. That's no world to raise a child in."  
  
"This just came up," Wesley pondered.  
  
"She had hoped to have children with me even though it seemed impossible. Then the prophecy said that one day I will have a child, just not with her. I think she also wants to grow old with someone, not grow old while your husband stays the same age."  
  
"So when is she leaving?" Cordelia asked softly.  
  
"Tonight," he buried his head in his folded arms. "The three of them are going to get what they can out of the hotel tonight. Then come back for more later."  
  
"Do you want to stay at my place, Angel?" Wesley suggested.  
  
"Um.Yeah, sure. But all I want to do right now is get horrendously drunk."  
  
Spike, who had been silent through out the conversation, finally spoke, "That sounds like something I can get on board with.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Five Weeks Later  
  
Cordelia was sitting behind her old desk at the Hyperion Hotel typing on the computer. Wesley was leaning against the registration counter filling out the last pages of a case they had just closed. Angel and Spike were in the basement sparing. Angel Investigations was in full swing again.  
  
Everyone was disappointed that Gunn had decided not to come back to work for them, except Spike. He didn't care what happened. Gunn was happy with his crew, but still hired his services to the A-team on occasion.  
  
Once Angel got through 'brood' faze, he started the ever enjoyable 'kick Spike's ass' faze. Granted Spike won more than him, but he still enjoyed it.  
  
Wesley was beyond ecstatic at the way things had worked out. He was back at the hotel, happy, and among friends. This was his dream come true.  
  
Cordelia leaned back in her chair and absently patted her stomach. She was also overjoyed that she was back at the hotel. As much as she loved her time on the road with Spike, she was glad to have a stable home again. She and Angel talked about the prophecy some more but decided to let what happens happen.  
  
Spike was actually content at the hotel. He felt not only welcome, but wanted. For the first time in his life he wasn't being cast aside for the bigger better deal. He was it. Cordelia always made a point of hugging him hello and goodbye, which he loved. Granted she did it with Wesley and Angel too, but she still made Spike feel accepted.  
  
Cordelia ran a hand through her long brown hair and scrutinized what she had just downloaded. "Um.Wesley, I think you should see this."  
  
Pushing away from the counter he stepped over to her workstation. He peered over her shoulder to the screen, "Oh my."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"That can't be right," Wesley turned his head to the side to view the screen from a different angle. "Are you sure the screens not flattened."  
  
"Yes. That's what it looks like."  
  
"What are you guys looking at?" Both of them jumped around to see Angel and Spike had creeped up on them.  
  
"Geez you guys. I'm going to buy a couple bells to put around your necks."  
  
"What the hell is that?" Spike glanced at the computer screen.  
  
"That is a picture of Melina and Keldo's first eight children. Lorne e-mailed it to me," Cordelia said smiling.  
  
"What the hell. That must have hurt," Angel truly felt sorry for Melina even though he had never met her.  
  
Cordelia sat back down, "According to Lorne, she had little pain and is excited about raising her new family." She inspected the picture, "Oh, I think that's a head."  
  
"Really, I thought that was an ass," Spike scaned the picture again.  
  
"I have no clue which end is which," Wesley stood and went back to his work.  
  
Angel gave the picture a once over and concluded, "That's just not natural."  
  
Cordelia chuckled, "Well I'm sure Melina thinks they're the most beautiful things in the world. Maybe she'll name one after-"  
  
She was cut short because of the pain ripping through her head. "Holy shi-" She gripped the arms of her chair and nearly ripped them off. When the vision stopped she took a few deep breaths then returned three worried looks. "The usual big scary, hiding out under city hall. He's opening some kind of portal. All I can feel is that it can't be good."  
  
"Let's go." The Angel Investigations team stood and headed for battle.  
  
The End 


End file.
